


Miss Gardevoir's Inn

by AlephBeta



Series: Breathing Landscapes [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, F/M, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Prostitution, Romance, Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Telepathic Bondage, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlephBeta/pseuds/AlephBeta
Summary: Miss Gardevoir runs an Inn at the southern end of Treasure Town. Many of the pokemon there are also explicitly familiar with the Inn's other function: to relieve pokemon of their heat or sometimes, just their stress. This is the story of her and her employees.This story takes place in the canon of my other fic, "Breathing Landscapes," but you will not be too lost if you haven't read it. In contrast with "Breathing Landscapes," which is mostly plot with a bit of smut, this will be mostly smut with a bit of plot.





	Miss Gardevoir's Inn

“Are you two looking for a room, then?”

An embarrassed Eevee stuttered a denial at her question, and the Espurr she had brought in simply stood stoically behind her. The Eevee’s name was Eva. Miss Gardevoir was already familiar with her, but the Espurr was definitely new, and Eva certainly did not appreciate the implication that they might be getting a room together.

Miss Gardevoir’s elbow rested atop of counter. Her head rested atop her hand. She kept her smile focused on the Espurr. Judging by the stuttering mess the poor Eevee had reverted to, they weren’t here for the escorts either, but it’s always a good idea to invest in new potential customers. It was time to do some advertising.

“Mm, you want some of our _other_ services then?” Miss Gardevoir let the words slither seductively past her lips, never taking her eyes off the Espurr, “Pan and Pam are quite energetic and would probably be able to… keep up with some young pokemon like you.”

As if on cue, the two burst through the door interrupting Eva’s continued refusal. Her two cutest employees, a female Plusle and a male Minun, revealed themselves. They were both draped in frilly maid outfits, dainty hats giving way to their long, pointed ears. Their skirts puffed outward and threatened to reveal everything lying beneath if they weren’t careful. Caution certainly wasn’t a concern for these two, though.

“Did you call for us, Miss ‘Voir?” the Plusle asked in her sweetest voice. Then she turned, pretending to have just noticed the stuttering Eevee. “Oh hi Eva! Come to visit?”

As Eva got dangerously close to completing a sentence, Miss Gardevoir psychically nudged the Minun, giving him an inconspicuous command to speak up.

“Oooooooooh,” the Minun began, taking a moment to giggle with the Plusle, “it’s about time you brought a boy in, Eva.” His teasing tone threw Eva back into her stutters.

“I’m Pam!” said the Plusle, giving the Espurr a cute wave.

“And I’m Pan!” the Minun said, mirroring the cute wave. His introduction finally drew some words out of the grey feline.

“Pan?” he began innocently, “That name seems a bit strange.”

Pan let a sly smile stretch across his face. “Oh, wanna know why I’m named Pan?” He looked to Pam, letting her take the line he’d usually used for himself.

“Hmm…” Pam began in a faux rumination, “It probably has something to do with how _hot_ he can get me.” She pressed her lips to his cheek and her paw to his crotch.

Pan growled seductively in return, but unfortunately, Eva had finally gotten her bearings.

“ACTUALLY,” Eva said, cutting them off, “This is Xan, my new exploration team partner. I’m showing him around town.” Her reddened face fixated to a spot on the ground.

Miss Gardevoir laid her forearms flat on the counter and leaned forward to perfectly frame her chest as she spoke. “Oh, well why didn’t you just say so. Hello Xan, I’m Miss Gardevoir.”

“May I get your real na-“

“You,” Miss Gardevoir said, cutting Xan off, “will call me Miss Gardevoir.” She had leaned even closer, and her tone radiated total authority. Xan was transfixed.

“Anyway,” Eva began, her jealousy clear on her face as she forced Xan’s attention back to her, “I’m afraid we won’t be needing a room or any _other_ services.”

“I’m glad you brought him in. You’ve found yourself quite a cute one.” Miss Gardevoir decided it was probably time to wrap up her little commercial. “Why don’t you two do your jobs and go clean a couple rooms for me.” She said to the two electric pokemon currently enwrapped in their public displays of affection. They broke apart to chase each other back out the door towards the bedrooms of the inn. “And I want you to actually clean the rooms please!” Miss Gardevoir called after them sternly, “I swear if I find one drop of cum I’m docking your pay!” She turned back to see a very anxious Eevee rushing Xan out the door.

“So umm, thanks for letting me come show Xan around,” Eva called back, “It was nice to see you again, but we should probably be going now, so many places to see.” Miss Gardevoir gave them a small wave goodbye, but she didn’t think they noticed. She collapsed into a chair behind the counter. Heat cycles didn’t hit for another couple months, so it was probably going to be a rather slow day.

* * *

The door had barely closed behind them before Pam had Pan pinned to the floor, her lips locked to his, their dresses ruffled against each other.

Their lips separated, a strand of drool connecting them for a few more fleeting seconds. “Don’t we need to clean the rooms?” Pan reminded her.

“Yeah… I guess we really should, huh?” Defeated, she climbed off him, helping him up as well.

Miss Gardevoir caught them fucking quite often when they were supposed to be working, though it wasn’t that they had no respect for her. They had nothing but respect for Miss Gardevoir. After all, when their parents had caught them kissing, threw them out, and called them disgusting, it was Miss Gardevoir who didn’t hesitate to take them in when they came to her door crying. She didn’t even demand they work but offered to give them some spending money if they did. They eventually even got into the sultrier line of work after expressing their interest to the matron, in which they performed phenomenally. More than a couple of pokemon came from miles away just to get service from the two. If Miss Gardevoir could just improve their work ethic, they’d be the perfect employees.

Pan and Pam decided to start with one of the rooms furthest down the hall. If they got caught up in… other things, it’d be a lot less likely that Miss Gardevoir could hear them. They closed the door behind them, Pam armed with a new set of sheets and Pan with a fluffy feather duster. Pam dropped the sheets atop the bed and looked over to her brother. He was adorable in that poofy dress and it turned her on something fierce, especially when he had to bend over to dust the lower shelves in the room.

“Whatcha lookin’ at, Sis?” Pan asked, looking back at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t call me that. We’re supposed to be working.”

“Why can’t I work _and_ call you Sis?”

“You know why.”

“Hmm…” Pan said, setting his feather duster down to think, “No, I can’t possibly think of a reason why, Sis.”

“Maybe,” Pam began, strutting over to Pan while making the movement in her hips as pronounced as possible, “it’s because it gets me soooooo _wet_.”

“I dunno what you mean, it’s perfectly innocent to call my little sister Sis.”

Pam had had enough of Pan’s teasing. She pinned him against the shelf he was just dusting, her face an inch from his. “The things you do to your little Sis certainly _aren’t_ perfectly innocent. It gets you so hard to call me that, though, doesn’t it? Reminding the whole world that who you’re breeding is your little sister. You love it don’t you?” She had her body pressed to his and could feel his throbbing erection through the two dresses they had on.

“Mmh.” The friction of his dress on his cock sent shivers up his spine. “Maybe a little bit.”

Pam grabbed the feather duster that he had set down and laid her forehead against his. She slowly lifted her skirt, staring directly into his eyes the whole time. Pan saw her paw lower, the duster disappearing handle-first behind her skirt. He couldn’t see it, but it was no mystery what was going on. Pam let out a soft mew as the tip of the handle stretched her small slit. She leaned in and lightly bit Pan’s neck as the handle pushed deeper and deeper into her. Her hot pants wafted against Pan’s body.

She kissed up his neck getting up to his cheek. She pulled the duster out of her, and raised it to Pan’s face, offering it to him. He could see her moisture glistening on it and ran his tongue along the length. It wasn’t sweet. It wasn’t delicious. But Pan loved it. His hungry tongue scooped up as much of his sister’s juices as he could.

Pam kissed her way up to Pan’s ears. “Lift your skirt,” she commanded in a whisper.

Pan obeyed, lifting his skirt to reveal a solid, light blue rod standing at attention. Pam lowered herself, letting her dress rub against his cock as she descended. A bead of precum was forming at the tip that she captured with her tongue. She looked up at her brother’s panting face as she leaned in to slowly run her tongue from the hilt to the tip. She lightly caressed the other side with her paw. Her other paw returned the feather duster back beneath her own skirt. Another cute mew escaped Pan as Pam’s tongue ran along his cock.

“You’re so hard for me,” Pam observed, robbing Pan of the experience for a torturous few seconds. His cock was surprisingly big for such a small pokemon. Pam had to learn to suppress her gag reflex to take all of it down her throat, but she certainly had her fair share of practice. As the handle of the feather duster slid back into her pussy, she drew his cock into her mouth, teasing the tip with her tongue before letting it slide deeper into her.

Pan set a paw on the top of her head, causing her to look up into his eyes as she took his cock in its entirety into her throat. She held it there, swallowing around it before moving back away. The handle of the feather duster was now pumping in and out of her, pushing hot breath from her maw that swirled around Pan’s cock. Pan was panting too now. She began bobbing her head and sucked down on it as often as her breathing allowed, bringing even more friction as she ran her lips up and down the length.

Pam grabbed Pan’s other paw with her unoccupied one and placed it on her head as well. Pan had known her long enough to know what she was after. He grabbed both of her ears in his paws and held her head in place. He thrust his cock as deep as he could into her throat. He felt her squeal around him. The vibrations made him draw a sharp, shaky breath. Pan, who was now in control of how quickly his cock was being pumped into her throat, decided she had been going too slow.

He pulled her ears forward so that her face met his crotch as he thrusted. Her throat was tight around him and was stretched open as his cock was forced its way further inside, again and again. He could see her paw moving under her skirt as he fucked her face. Just knowing what was going on underneath got him extremely horny. His pace was quick and erratic, and before long, he’d decided he was done with her mouth.

He pushed her off his cock, and her groans of protest turned into a squeak of surprise as he picked her up. He carried her over to the bed and dropped her down atop it. Her skirt fell above her stomach, revealing the feather duster whose handle was partially hanging out of her sopping pussy. Pan pulled it the rest of the way out, this time offering the cum-laden handle to her mouth. In one motion she put the whole shaft in her mouth, then closed her lips around the hilt. She let her lips travel back up the handle, scraping every drop of her own cum off it.

Pan set the duster down, then used his paws to spread out Pam’s small pussy, bearing everything for him to see. He leaned down and ran his tongue in one slow lick up her pussy, starting at the very bottom and ending on her clit. He took it into his mouth and sucked on it gently. Pam squealed again and her legs constricted around his head, forcing his face deeper into her. He lowered his mouth, inserting his tongue. He scraped her nectar from her walls and swallowed every drop. Pam had both her paws over her mouth, doing her best to hold in the screams.

Pan rose after getting his fill. “Do you want your big brother to fuck you?”

A weak “yes” filtered past Pam’s paws.

“I can’t hear you. Tell me clearly.”

Pam moved her paws, instead clasping at the sheets she laid on. “Yes, yes _please_. I want my big brother’s cock shoved inside of me. I want him to breed me _right now_.”

“Good girl,” Pan replied coolly. He climbed atop her, lining his cock up with her pussy. Pam’s vision was obscured by the black and white clothes they wore, but she felt the head of his cock press against her entrance. She bit her lip in anticipation. Her pussy stretched around the head of his cock, conforming perfectly to it. It was almost as if her tight pussy was designed to swallow his blue member.

Pan stretched apart Pam’s inner walls as he penetrated deeper into her. She could feel the tip of his member kiss her womb as his crotch finally met hers. Her legs now wrapped around his waste as he pinned her paws down with his own.

“You ready?” Pan asked.

Pam nodded cutely.

He pulled his cock almost all the way out before thrusting it back in. He began at a steady pace, one that couldn’t keep up with how much energy he had. It didn’t take long for it to devolve into wild thrashing, Pam taking the pounding like it was nothing. Pam didn’t have her paws to cover her mouth anymore, and Pan could really tell. Her mews and squeals reverberated off the walls of the room. He leaned down and kissed her in a vain attempt at silence. Though, he wasn’t disappointed as their tongues danced together. The faint taste of her cum was still apparent on hers.

Pan grabbed the feather duster that had fallen beside them, he sat up a bit so he could get better access to the area underneath Pam’s skirt. While doing his best to keep up his thrusts, he ran the handle up her legs, searching for the hole just below her tail.

“What are you-“ Pam’s breathy question was cut short as the handle found its destination, travelling further and further into Pam’s small tailhole. Pan could feel its hard surface through the walls of her pussy, and it added a new texture to the feeling on his cock as he pumped into her. The duster dutifully stayed lodged inside of her as he brought his paw away.

Pan’s pace managed to get even more sporadic as little sparks of electricity leapt from him to her, stimulating every inch of her quivering pussy. Pam was in utter bliss.

“I’m gonna cum!” Pam called out.

“Do it… cum…” Pan said between breaths.

Pan felt Pam’s pussy convulse on his cock. She squeezed him tightly as the sparks he had released into her came back to him with a vengeance. To Pan, it was the best sensation he could have.

Well, second best.

“I’m about to cum too, Sis!” he warned.

A loud crack rang throughout the room, halting the lewd shenanigans just before Pan could release into her.

They trepidatiously looked up to the door that they hadn’t heard open. Resting on the door frame was a riding crop they recognized all too well, and in the door was a very miffed Miss Gardevoir.

“That doesn’t look like cleaning, you two.” She raised the riding crop up, bending it in her hands while looking down at the two pokemon frozen in place.

“M-m…Miss ‘Voir!” Pam stuttered out.

Miss Gardevoir approached the bed, running a finger through the puddle of cum Pam had made on the sheets. She brought it to her mouth and licked it off gracefully. “Seems like you’re just making an even bigger mess. Remember what I told you before I sent you out here?”

“Oh, Miss ‘Voir,” Pan began, trying to feign any kind of confidence, “You don’t have to dock our pay… we could… make it up to you right now…” Pan’s attempts at seduction faltered under his breaking voice.

“What you to do with each other is none of my business,” Miss Gardevoir began before bringing the riding crop down hard into the palm of her other hand, accenting her next sentence, “but what you do on the clock is _entirely_ my business.”

Pan cleared his throat building up a bit more confidence. “C’mon, Miss ‘Voir, why don’t you come play with us, instead?”

Miss Gardevoir raised an eyebrow at him. “You want me to play with you?” she asked, her tone of voice made it sound more like a threat.

“Yeah Miss ‘Voir, I’m sure you’ll have enough fun to make up for any time we wasted,” he replied with an awkward smile.

“Alright. I’ll play with you.” Miss Gardevoir snapped her fingers and immediately his paws were forced behind his back, cuffed there by an invisible force. That same force pushed him onto his back, his still rock-hard cock raised to the sky. Miss Gardevoir smoothly climbed atop him, raising her dress up so he could see her slit lower down onto him, soon swallowing all of his member.

Pan felt relief and pleasure knowing he’d actually managed to convince her.

“Here’s the game then,” Miss Gardevoir began. “Cum before I do, and I’m docking double.” The riding crop was roughly pressed into Pan’s chest, and any confidence he had melted away.

“B-but Miss ‘Voir! I was already so close! You can’t ask me to…” Her menacing stare killed his complaint.

“I’ll tell you what,” Miss Gardevoir began mercifully, “I’ll even let Pam here help you. C’mere Pam, you know what I like.”

Miss Gardevoir lifted herself up, letting a couple inches of Pan’s cock escape her hungry pussy before she slammed back down on the restrained pokemon. Pam grabbed the top of the dress of her boss, pulling it down over the spike in her chest and the breasts that surrounded it. She tried to catch one of Miss Gardevoir’s light-green nipples in her mouth, which was made all the more difficult by her bouncing on her brother’s cock. Once she had a good grasp of it, she let her teeth lightly bite down on it. She felt Miss Gardevoir’s hand move to the back of her head, holding her there. Her moans rung throughout the room as she impaled herself repeatedly on Pan’s stiff member.

Pan was in no small amount of pain as he used every ounce of willpower he had to keep from cumming immediately. Miss Gardevoir’s pussy was divine and milked his cock with no small amount of finesse. He could see up Pam’s skirt and the duster still lodged inside of her made it look like she had another, more feathery tail.

Pan closed his eyes. He tried to bring his mind to anything except what was going on right now. He tried as hard as he could to distract himself from velvety sensation of Miss Gardevoirs pussy swallowing his cock. He couldn’t. And he knew he certainly wouldn’t last long.

Another thwack rang throughout the room as Miss Gardevoir whacked Pam’s ass with the end of the riding crop. This caused her to involuntarily bite down even harder on her nipple, drawing an even louder moan from Miss Gardevoir. As Miss Gardevoir pleasured herself with Pan, she continued to give Pam a few more smacks just to give them both a deliciously small amount of pain.

Pan couldn’t take it anymore. Sparks crackled, starting at his cheeks and travelling down his body, releasing into Miss Gardevoir along with ropes of semen. His pulsing cock pumped more and more of his cum into her, the shocks coaxing pleasurable screams from Miss Gardevoir. The sensation pushed her over the edge too, her tight tunnel convulsing for more reasons than the painless electricity running through it. Miss Gardevoir, breathing heavily, got up off Pan’s softening rod, releasing him from her psychic grip and Pam from her physical one. They all gasped for a little bit before Miss Gardevoir sat on the bed, lifting her skirt and showing the two electric types the cum leaking out of her pussy.

“Pam,” she began, “be a doll and clean me up.”

Pam didn’t argue, wasting no time lapping her brother’s come out of Miss Gardevoir. Miss Gardevoir stroked her head in return.

Pan looked at her nervously. “So… how much are you docking our pay?”

She looked at the little mouse giving her a heartbreakingly cute, pleading face, and then down at the other one, diligently lapping at her slit.

She sighed. “You two are lucky you’re so adorable.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, thanks for reading! This was my first attempt at any kind of explicit scene, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. I'd be eternally greatful if you left any advice you have on writing debauchery in the comments! Oh, or any criticism. Or just a little thing saying you appreciate it. All of those make me feel good, go wild.


End file.
